Kryptonian Druggie
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Having a druggie for a boyfriend was one thing, having a Kryptonian junkie was another. Clark can't lose the red k, and Chloe is starting to get fed up. She could take the theft,cheating,and violence but she couldn't live like this forever. Chlark.Kaloe.


**AN: Hey everyone! I am back with another Chlark fic, Kaloe actually! Hope you guys like it. It's my best Chlark so far I think. Tell me what you think. Time frame obvious... or not important. Enjoy.**

The door slammed closed as Clark walked into his house. His mind was somewhere else and almost didn't even see his girlfriend standing before him. He looked at her for a second before huffing loudly in defeat. Somehow, some way, she had a power over him so strong that he could feel his emotions for her even through his drugged state. He wasn't supposed to feel, wasn't supposed to show any signs of reason, but the moment he saw her, he would already feel his buzz end.

"Chloe," he said in a sigh, removing his personal source of ecstasy. She was frowning.

"Clark. Again?" she huffed in disappointment.

Clark sighed. He didn't want to get into this once again. Everyone else in the world could go and get high whenever they wanted, why couldn't he? He deserved a break from all the heroicness Chloe made sure he still followed. He'd always wanted to be normal, and always knew that he would never be.

"Let's just drop it, Chlo," he said as sweetly as he could.

Chloe turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see the stray tear that made its way down her face. He'd been like this for weeks, leaving mid-day and coming home late in the evening, always stoned. She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved him, but couldn't take this kind of lifestyle much longer.

Turning around, her eyes fell on his leather jacket. She closed her eyes trying to calm her quickened heart beat. He looked so good in his "bad boy" clothes and each and every night that he came home she couldn't help but notice that. She had to remind herself that these clothes brought nothing but trouble in her life. Opening her eyes, she knew that they couldn't be wasting much time anyways.

"Which bank?" she asked softly staring at his black bag slung on his shoulder.

"Metropolis Savings and Loans," he said through a smile. He knew she would always come through for him.

"Clark, that is the second time this month," she said as she walked into the spare room in which they had transported some of her Isis things after Jimmy died. Turning on her massive computer she twirled around and couldn't help but give him a mischievous grin.

"With your super-speed can't you branch out just a tad more?" she laughed and then remembered that this was not a time to be joking. She should be mad at his actions. But his killer smile warmed her heart each time and she knew that she couldn't stay mad regardless what he pulled.

Clark grinned his famous Clark Kent smile, and Chloe felt as if he were back. He gently pulled her into his chest from behind, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She bent her neck back on to his shoulder and looked up into his eyes; blue as the ocean, blue as the sky. Not a hint of red in them. She smiled. They would get through this, like they got through everything else together. He lowered his head claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. Moments like these made up for the bad times. The chime of the computer signalling that it was ready for business pulled Chloe away from the man she loved.

"Give me a few minutes and then we can go out for supper."

Clark smiled. "Alright," he murmured into her ear before pulling away. "Love ya, Chlo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled, playfully whacking his chest. "Yeah yeah, now scoot, I got to concentrate."

Clark nodded and then silently left. Chloe often got annoyed that with his super-speed he didn't just blur his way into the bank and ATM machines. But no, he had to do everything in slow motion until the alarms went off. Then he'd super-speed home. Lucky for her, she could easy erase any trace of him being there. Her super-hacking powers had left her, but she was still a decent hacker and could easily scramble the video footage in the banks. Why couldn't he just think for a second while there and burn the darn machine? Of course, like always, he wasn't really thinking.

After several minutes of hacking and doing her magic, she smiled to herself, pleased that once more she had protected the life they led together. Turning off the computer she walked back into the living room where Clark sat waiting for her. He had changed and now wore a casual yet formal assemble.

Her eyes widened. He usually put on the plaid when he got home, not that she minded the change. He saw her eyes widen and he smiled. He got up and bent down, reaching under the couch, pulling out a large white box. Chloe tilted her head slightly as she walked over to him. He handed her the box.

"Did you just go get this now?" she asked. She hadn't been in there more than five minutes, and he hadn't had the box with him when he had first come home.

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something special. I know that sometimes…it's not easy, Chlo. I'm sorry for that."

Chloe smiled. Opening the box that was presented to her, she found a beautiful evening gown folded neatly within. Pulling it out she admired it. It was clearly a very expensive gown. The gown was floor length, deep red in color, and even came with a matching shawl. The dress had a v-shaped neckline and a hot pink band just under her chest, thin straps that tied around her neck.

She hugged him tightly, dress still in hand, and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome," he breathed on her lips. "Go put it on, I'll wait."

Chloe nodded and quickly went upstairs to get ready. After dressing, she looked at herself in her full-length mirror; she looked stunning in the dress, her hair pulled up in a neat bun, wisps of curls falling out, framing her face. She couldn't help but think about where the dress had come from, or rather how it had been purchased. Stolen money that is how he had purchased the dress, with stolen money. She didn't understand how people did _not _question him paying in hundreds. She shook her head. It was different with Clark. He wasn't evil; he wasn't doing it to hurt someone or even to benefit from the fruits of his efforts. They didn't even keep half the money he stole. Chloe forced herself to smile. Soon enough she would convince him to stop and this would all be over. She needed not waste a perfect evening on those thoughts.

Chloe came down the stairs and twirled around so that Clark could admire her. He grinned back at her sexily. Within a second he was at the bottom of the stairs, her in his arms, and looking down at her lovingly. He lowered his head and gently claimed her lips.

"You look perfect. I love you so much."

She smiled in spite of how upset she had felt just a little while ago. "I love you too Clark. You know I will always be there for you right?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry for the crap I put you through..."

"I know. Let's just forget about it for now, and go enjoy our night."

"Thanks for understanding."

She nodded. He kissed her forehead before she felt a brush of wind for a few seconds and then they stopped. He lowered her to the floor, hands on her shoulders holding her upright as the air returned to her. She welcomed the embrace, knowing she would have fallen over if not for him. We mere humans got winded after super-speeding. She looked around to try and determine where they were. But the inside of the hotel room did little to help her out. But before she could ask where they were, her mind needed to know if they had paid for the room, or if they were just using it without paying.

"Clark did you..." her voice trailed. She hated that she no longer could trust him all that much. She so wished they could go back to the days when they were as one person who thought and acted in harmony.

His arms dropped at her sides. He frowned at her lack of trust in him. "Yes Chloe, I did."

Well at least they were _thinking_ in harmony. She sighed deeply. "Clark, I'm sorry... I don't know what to say."

Clark huffed. "How about you trust me for a change?"

Chloe sat down on the bed. "You know I wish I could," she said softly, looking at the plush carpet. The room must have cost a small fortune. A room he had paid with stolen money. Seriously, where were they? Not like she could ask now. No, this was bound to be a doosy of a fight.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, his arms flailed in his anger and even knowing his immense strength, she wasn't scared. She loved him so much, and while she couldn't trust certain things about him anymore, she knew that when it came to her safety, he would never harm her.

"Clark, please calm down. I'm sorry."

He walked over to her in a rage. "You know I hate when you condemn me for once in a while enjoying myself. I am not hurting anyone!"

"You're hurting me," she whispered and then cursed when she remembered his super-hearing.

But her silent words didn't even calm his anger. "Well maybe if you could relax some, and not have this attitude, you wouldn't feel hurt."

A tear rolled down her face. She couldn't keep on having the same conversation over and over again. She wanted to say the drugs or me, but didn't think she had the courage. She watched as he paced. She wanted to get up and hold him, calm him by her embrace but knew that when he got like this, she couldn't help him. He had to do it himself, which usually meant more Red K. His eyes studied her face for a second before looking away.

"You got to stop judging me, Chloe," his voice wasn't particularly harsh, but it wasn't warm either. His hand slipped into his jean pocket and pulled out his ring. He played with it in his fingers for a second, as if to spur her on.

"Clark, don't," Chloe said forcefully as she stood. This was getting crazy. This was supposed to be a romantic dinner. She walked over to him and lightly placed her fingers over the metal object. He surprisingly did not jerk away.

"I have to," were the only words he said.

She desperately shook her head. "No. You don't. Stay with me, let's go eat."

"I'm not exactly hungry now," his words made sense, as she did not feel hungry either, but the look in his eyes for the ring suggested another type of hunger.

"Don't leave. Let it go," she repeated, her fingers tightened on the ring.

At this, his hand jerked away. "I'll be back later."

He turned to leave, ring still in hand. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Clark, please?"

He shook his head as he stood in place, not moving. It was as if there was some small part of him that was questioning what he was doing. As if some small part of him was at war with this idea.

"You leave..." she started and then stopped. Not like she could threaten him because that would only make him do it more. She couldn't very well say that she would leave him if he left... she loved him to much. Still, she had to do something.

"It's the kryptonite or me?" she said even though she knew he knew that her ultimatum wasn't true.

He turned around and faced her. No anger shown in his baby blues, just hunger.

"I'll be back," he repeated.

Her human reaction skills were no match for his super speed and before she could blink, the ring was on his finger. His eyes turned instantly red before fading as quickly as it had come. A sexy grin came over his face and he grabbed her roughly in his arms. Capturing her lips he passionately kissed her before letting go forcefully and walking out the door. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't hurt. Not physically that is. But mentally... yeah, mentally she was. She always was, and still she stayed with him. Still, she loved him.

She fell back unto the hotel bed and tried to calm herself. She didn't know what she would do if this kept up. She had fallen in love with Clark, not his other side. She loved the kind and loving version of him, not the playboy he became the minute he became Kal. She shook her head. Usually she could pull him out of it… but it seemed as if things were getting worse not better.

After quite some time, when Clark still had not come back, she began to get worried. That in itself was stupid. He couldn't get hurt. Well he could, but still... worrying was stupid. Still, her worry mixed with curiosity as to where they were, got the best of her, and she stood and walked to the door. Exiting the room, she still received no clues as to where they were. How far away from Smallville had he taken her?

She made her way down the strange hallway and staircase to the main floor. Her dress swayed lightly as she walked. The main floor contained the reception on one end and a bar at the other. Given that she couldn't just go up to the reception and ask where they were, she made her way to the bar. She was hungry, and having no idea where any restaurants were, the bar was her next best option. She was about half way to the other side of the immense room when her eyes caught in him. Her heart thudded against her chest and her breathing stopped. The sight before her _shouldn't _have surprised her, yet that didn't stop her from feeling as if she were about to pass out.

Clark. He was at the bar leaning against the counter, a scotch in his hand, flirting with a group of girls. Chloe stood there unable to move. She knew it wasn't him, no it wasn't Clark, it was Kal, but that didn't stop her from feeling betrayed. She didn't know whether to confront him or just let him vent that way. It bothered her very much to see the man she loved flirting with other women, but she had sadly gotten used to it. Gotten used to it, but it still broke her heart. The anger left her body quickly and sadness filled her heart. She continued walking slowly towards him.

One of the cute brunettes moved closer to him. Her lips were against his ears when she whispered something suggestively. Chloe watched in horror as Clark grinned. This grin was different. It wasn't his soft smile that warmed his face and made his eyes brighten. No, this one was suggestive and dangerous. He pulled the women into his arms and began kissing her hard on the lips. Chloe fumed. This was going too far, she thought, as her anger returned. She huffed up beside him and pulled him apart from the women by the back of his shirt. His eyes moved quickly towards her and for a minute, a short but heart-wrenching minute his eyes looked like he wanted to kill her. The minute ended and his brain processed that it was Chloe. He huffed loudly, pushed the brunette from his lap and stood.

He was angry, but at least not murderous anymore. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the flock of women who looked at him with disappointment. A few paces away he stopped and dropped her hand.

"Chloe!" he yelled loudly, having lost some of his buzz when he saw her face but still feeling the rage of the Red K.

"Why did you follow me?" he yelled. It was very unlike him to feel the effects of the ring after he saw Chloe's face. It scared her a bit even though she knew she had to hide it.

"I wanted to get something to eat. I wasn't following you," she clarified in a huff.

Clark shook his head not believing her. "Just go back upstairs, I'll be back later and I will bring some food okay?" his anger was subsiding and his gentleness returning.

Chloe frowned. "Why can't you come up now?" she asked softly. "Come on Clark…" her voice softly begging.

He shook his head. "No. I… got to go. I'll see you later," he turned around on the spot and walked back towards the group of women.

Defeated, Chloe turned around and began walking back to their room. As she walked she could hear him flirting with the same women and their flirtatious replies. She was a good portion of the way across the hall when she heard a loud noise. She quickly spun around and searched for where the noise had come from. Her eyes fell unto the somewhat crowded bar. A large man stood beside the brunette and looked particularly upset. She heard loud yelling coming from the man and quickly hurried back.

When she arrived the man was glaring at Clark, his face red from anger. "What the heck are you doing to my girl?" he demanded loudly. Clark merely laughed.

"Oh no," Chloe murmured knowing that when Clark acted like this things didn't end up good.

The man grabbed Clark's collar and pulled him to his feet. Clark's eyes grew dark. "I think you better remove your hand," he said angrily. When the man didn't, Clark reached for the hand and roughly yanked it off, squeezing it as he did. The man's other hand came to touch the now injured spot and he growled.

"Let's go," the man said to the women.

She looked from the man to Clark but didn't make any efforts to leave. She seemed to like the attention she was receiving. This only peeved the man off more and when Clark made his move to try and convince to brunette to leave with him the man lunged at Clark knocking him to his feet. It was obvious that Clark didn't see her when he pulled the man off of him and threw him half way across the room. Before Chloe could process what he was doing he had super-sped to the man and was pressing his hands against the man's throat cutting off his air supply. Chloe screamed and ran over to Clark. He apparently didn't recognize her scream as he made no efforts to stop.

Chloe grabbed Clark's shoulder. "Clark stop!" she yelled. At that very moment Clark's arm came striking towards her as she went flying as well. The thud she made when she hit the floor and the cry she released at this time brought him out of his addiction. His hands dropped as his body gave out and he fell to his knees. His fingers raced to his ring finger and yanked off the metal band. His world came to life again and just as quickly his mind was flooded with memories of the events that had progressed since he had put on the ring.

"Chloe," he stated and then raced to her side.

She lay there on the ground, leg twisted beneath her body, her eyes closed. He dropped to the ground. His eyes held tears which threatened to leak out. His heart was racing a million miles per minute. His fingers went to her face, gently brushing away her bangs.

"Chloe?" he called softly as the tears trickled down his face.

He had done this to her. He had… broken her. He had psychologically and physically broken her. His head dropped to her chest to listen for her heart beat. So caught up was he in the shock that he had inflicted this on the woman he loved that he forgot he had super-hearing. Her heart was beating normal and same was her pulse.

He kissed her forehead softly before he wiggled his fingers unto her back and under her legs. He gently lifted her up and into his arms. He stood there for about a millisecond just processing her pain before zooming away. Within seconds flat they were in their room and he had placed her small body on the bed. It was only at this time that he remembered that he had super-powers. He stared at her once more before focusing on her legs. An x-ray of came into focus and he saw nothing to be broken. He quickly scanned the rest of her body. His eyes snapped out of x-ray mode and he rushed to her side.

So grateful was he that nothing was broken that new tears rolled down his face. He didn't know what he would do if he had hurt her. He kissed her cheek as his tears fell and evaporated on her skin. His head fell on the cushion beside her head. He couldn't believe he had let it get this far. Anger filled his veins. Anger because he had been so stupid. He was like a junkie needing his fix. No more. He'd learned his lesson. His head lifted and he fell backwards unto his heels. He grabbed the ring from his pocket. He held it in his hand for but a second before throwing it with all his force unto the ground. It scattered it millions of pieces as it hit the ground and made a small hole in the floor. Never again. He promised her that.

"Clark?" he heard her soft voice call him. His heart warmed when he looked up and saw her perfect eyes staring at him. He nodded, reaching out to cup her face in his hand. She smiled.

"Chlo, I am so sorry," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke the words ever so softly.

She nodded. "Promise me… promise me, Clark, that it's over?" she asked her eyes begging his to stop.

He nodded vigorously. "I promise Chlo. Never again. I would have never forgiven myself if I'd broken anything. I am so sorry that I have caused you so much pain these few weeks. I'm done with Red K, I promise. Look," he paused and said moving aside and staring at the floor behind him. Her gaze followed and saw the tiny pieces of red on the floor, the hole in the floor where the twisted metal lay.

Chloe sighed and then sat up in bed. "Clark. I love you so much."

Clark sat down beside her. "I love you to Chlo. I love you more than I ever did knowing that you stood by me through all this, and that you still are here beside me."

Chloe smiled. "I will always be there for you Clark. You're my soul mate, my best friend, and the man that holds my heart. There isn't anything that you could do that could change how I feel."

Clark smiled. His perfect Clark Kent smile. The one that melted her heart. He was back. Truly back. All the pain was in the past. Her man was back. She moved into his arms and hugged him tight. It was for this reason that she never gave up on him.


End file.
